My little run away
by xXhinata hyuga
Summary: In this modern day AU, Allen is on the run from the Earl and his drunk and abusive godfather Cross. He was perfectly fine with not being able to get attached to anyone, until a certain red head pops up into his life and beings to shake things up. Now he cant seem to be able to leave without somebody stopping him. Has Allen finally found a place to call home? Laven pairing.
1. Meet the Runaway

**Hey everyone! So I have been reading quite a few high school AU's and wanted to write one down for D gray man. So I am going to give it a shot. Now I'm going to try and do something a bit different with this story, I'm going to try to (for once) make chapters much longer then I usually do try to be more detailed. Also I'm going to kind of be playing around with different themes and see how it goes. This is kinda like a test chapter, if everything goes well and people like it, I will continue. Oh, I also plan to get a new chapter out for my other Laven fan fiction.**

**For this chapter I'm going to try and make it as long as possible, however I don't know what I did to my arm but it is killing me. So it actually rather hurts to type, but we will see. Let's begin!**

Also I do not own D gray man. So just letting you all know. XD

* * *

><p>Dull silvery blue eyes stared up at the rotating ceiling fan. Each blade slowly turned around making a rather hideous screeching noise. Almost as if it were desperately screaming for somebody to oil it. Each blade held a thick layer of dust on the top side that was closest to the ceiling, as well as what appeared to be rust forming around the base of the rotator. However this fan was also the only strong light source in the old musty motel room. Two light bulbs that shined an eerie off colored yellow hung from its base. Two beaded strings cascading downwards, these strings were the only means of turning on and off the old and tiered machine. But still the current occupant of the motel room didn't mind. After all he didn't plan to stay in this town very long.<p>

"You're tiered too huh?" the boy who was currently lying down on the bed asked. Snow white hair was fanned out around him, sticking out in all sorts of places due to the lack of care and natural spikiness it held. The only reply to the child's question however, was the even constant like shrill of the blade slowly inching by. "Yeah… me too."

Allen shifted into a sitting position causing the untamed mass of white to settle into its normal placement.

The clothing he wore consisted of a white button up shirt that had dull grey vertical lines running down it, which was the only print the shirt held. A vest, which seemed to be also a size to small, was draped over it hugging the boy's slim features. His pants were black skinny jeans that were slightly small on him as well. The only real bright color on the boy was a red ribbon tied around his neck like a make shift looking bow tie. That and a red scar that decorated the right side of his face plus the red scaly like left arm. However the scar wasn't exactly normal. It started just above his eyebrow in a pentagram shape then ran over his eye lid and down to his cheek before slicing to he left then curved downward stopping only an inch or two above his jaw. This arm however, was deep blood red in color and looked scaly in appearance. A gem stone looking object was embedded in the hand, the scales seemed to grow around it almost like the stone was the cause of the scale like mutation. Fingernails were also jet black and at the joints of each finger almost looked like a doll hand. You know one of the dolls were they had joints all of the place so you could adjust their pose, well that's exactly how his arm looked.

A small sigh escaped the teenager's soft porcelain colored lips before he crawled off the bed, grabbing a set of gloves in the process. Allen trudged into the bathroom that was dimly light. On the counter contained things you wouldn't except to see a guy own. There was a Styrofoam head on the counter, the kind you keep wigs on and sure enough there was a wig on it. It was black and styled a bit like Allen's snow white hair but more tamed and less spiky in the back. It was also quite a bit longer then his real hair, going a bit longer than shoulder length. Along with that there were cosmetics, porcelain colored cover up and foundation which seemed to be half used laid spread out across the counter.

Now why would the young snow white haired boy need these? Well, he was on the run from somebody. Well two people actually. One of these people were master Cross, his godfather who was always drunk and the other was simply know as "The Earl" or better known as "The Millennium Earl". Both of which he didn't want to run into so in order to walk around freely without being noticed as the boy who's been missing for over four years, he wore a disguise. The black wig kept his trade mark white hair hidden from the rest of the world and the makeup hid his scar. The real detail however he hid as well was his eye color. To mask this he always put in deep brown colored contact lenses. This made him look like a normal boy. After all there were a ton of boys with black hair and brown eyes, however there wasn't exactly allot with black hair and silver eyes.

Quietly Allen put in a few eye drops into his eyes blinking a bit before taking the brown contact lenses out of their case and putting each on into the proper eye it was meant to go onto. Then he went to work and putting the creamy foundation into his hand and began to blend it into his skin tone to hide the scar. The first time Allen had ever tried to do this was a complete disaster. The red had shown threw still, only it looked more pinkish. So many people thought he just had marker on his face. But now, four years later, he was rather good at applying it on. He watched with now brown eyes as the scar began to disappear from his face completely. If only it really could disappear. It was a terrible reminder of what happened _that_ night. The night Mana, his foster father, had died. It still wasn't clear why he had to die, all he was, was a cheerful clown at the circus who had raised Allen, a boy who had been abandoned by his own family due to the deformity of his left arm. But somebody still killed him and he knew who it was. The earl. It was also the Earl who gave him the hideous looking scar that now decorated the side of his face, a permanent reminder of what had happened.

In all truth Allen should have died that night as well. He almost did to be honest. But somehow he managed to escape the alley way covered in blood and find the nearest person help him. Boy could he still remember the horrified screams of that woman he ran to and begged for help. The moment she locked her eyes on the blood covered ten year old, she screamed bloody murder and called the police. Which terrified the already scarred boy. The rest of which was mostly a blur, his hair had turned white due to the trauma and stress of watching his adopted parent be murdered. Shortly after leaving the hospital he was taken in by his god father cross who was abusive verbally and sometimes occasionally with his all to trigger happy hammer fetish. However when news that the Earl had managed to escape jail time Cross and Allen moved to the United States all the way from Brittan. A year later they found out the earl had followed them. For whatever reason the earl had grown obsessed with the now white haired boy.

So one night Allen ran away. It was a particularly cold night and Cross was half drunk out of his mind with two women. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol was enough to fog anyone's mind or at least make them nauseous as hell. Cross, not thinking had told him to leave so he could spend 'time' with his guests who by now were giggling like crazy. Of course Allen knew better than to argue with Cross or else he would end up with a hammer to the head. So he had obeyed and left the house wearing a black snow jacket and snow pants, since it was after all snowing. Not to mention gloves, he never went any were without gloves.

While Allen sat on the stone steps just outside the small apartment cross and him for the moment called home, he saw something. Something that made all the horrible nightmares come back to life, he saw _him._ The earl. Fear had over taken every sense's in his body as he got off the steps and ran for dear life and since then he hasn't stopped running. For two years there were reports about him being missing on the news which was why he picked up on how to hide himself using makeup and a wig. Now though the reports had died down to him just being a 'missing' poster on the local Wal-Mart bulletin board.

Allen finished applying the last bit of makeup onto his face before tossing his white hair up into a wig cap and began to adjust the white locks of hair that didn't want to cooperate to get under the wig cap. Once that was finished he slid the thick black wig onto the base of his head and starred into the mirror. The face of who was staring back at him didn't even look like Allen anymore. No he still called himself Allen while looking like this but when people asked for his last name he would say 'Neath' instead of Walker. This was so he could still feel close to Mana which Mana's last name was walker. However the man also used to have a brother named Neath who had died many years before he decided to adopt Allen. Allen Neath. That's what he went by. It was slightly amusing though, Allen looked almost identical to Neath with the black wig on. Well from what he could tell from the old black and white photographs Mana had of him and his brother. But because they were black and white he couldn't exactly tell what color Neath's eyes actually were.

A small nod of approval came from the boy as he made the last adjustments to the wig and began to wash his hands free from the remaining cosmetics. Once he was finished he dried his hand, placing gloves onto both hands and stuffed his wallet into his pocket and headed out after grabbing the room keys. "Have a good day Mr. Neath." A girl with minty hair in a maids outfit called to him as he walked past. "Same too you, Mimi." Allen stated with a smile despite the girls scowling look. She never really smiled, unless she was talking about some lady known as Madam Lulu Bell. Which Allen always assumed was her lover or something but in all honesty he wasn't really sure.

Quietly he walked down the side walk towards the nearest grocery store. The motel didn't have a place to eat or a kitchen in it so it was rather hard to get a good meal other then fast food. So usually Allen picked up something from the deli and munched on that. After all restaurant food was fairly expensive, especially with how much Allen could stuff down.

As soon as the store came into view Allen went in threw the automatic doors and headed straight o the Deli and began to pick out six or more of the long party sub sandwiches, you know the kind that is meant to serve at least seven people. There was beef and ham, Turkey, ham and cheese, and all other kind of varieties. Of course they usually all tasted the same to the now black haired boy. After all he's been eating these for a fair long time. As he reached for a sub sandwich another hand brushed agents his causing him to quickly jerk in back and look up to see who it was. For a moment he was afraid it was the Earl or Cross. But it wasn't either one of them. A teenager with untamed red hair and a green scaly looking bandana stared down at him with a slightly concerned look, despite the silly ear to ear grin he had. "Hey sorry there little buddy! I didn't mean to frighten you!" He spoke sheepishly before placing a hand on the back of his head and eyed the many sandwiches Allen was caring in his hand. "Hey are you throwing a party too?"

"Uh…. No." Allen spoke with lose of words. _Did he just call me…. Little?_ Allen thought with a small annoyed sensation tingling threw him.

"Ah good! Because I was going to throw a party and thought I was going to have competition or something." The red head stated with a gleam in his one visible green eye. Allen slightly fidgeted a bit as the male continued to stare at him. "Hey are you new or something? I haven't seen you here before, and trust me, I never forget a face. Sure a name I will forget but a face, not so much." Allen simply looked up at him with a small odd expression that could be mistaken for discomfort. "Um… I'm mostly just passing through." The boy mumbled quietly. "Ah you and your family headed somewhere?" The elder teenager asked as he picked up one of the subs from the Deli show case and began to examine it with his emerald colored eye. "Something like that…"

All of a sudden the red head's face light up like he just had the greatest idea since sliced cheese. "Hey you should so totally come!"

"Come again…?" Allen asked with a puzzled look at the red head was now fully facing him. "To my party of course! I mean if you are going to be staying here, even for a little while, you got to at least know somebody right? Besides it will be fun!"

"I'm not really found of parties." Allen stated with his thick British accent that seemed to catch the elder male's attention. "Awwwwe come on short stack, don't be like that!" whined the boy pouting slightly. "The name is Allen, _not_ short stack!" Allen snapped seeming to make the elder one look more amused than he was before. "Ah so that's your name! I'm Lavi! Nice to meet you short stack."

"I said my name is Allen!" the teenager protested again making Lavi laugh. "I know but you're just so fun to tease! But seriously you should come to my party, if you don't you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Um, I appreciate the offer, Lavi, but as I said I don't like parties and I really don't plan to stick around long enough to get to know anyone." Instantly Lavi's face seemed to morph of one of a kid who just got his favorite toy snatched out of his hands. "But you already did get to know somebody, hello we just had a good moment right there don't go ruining it!" the red headed stated a bit dramatically "Well no matter what you are coming to my party. Whether you like it or not." With that Allen felt an arm slip around his shoulder pulling him into a head lock and get dragged away to some other location to the store.

_Oh God I'm being kidnapped! Mana! Are you seeing this?!_


	2. Lavi and Friends

Allen was tempted to yell bloody murder and scream that the red head was trying to rape him or something just to get away from him. However he suddenly realized how bad of an idea that really was. For one it would be drawing very unwanted attention to him. Secondly what if during the commotion somebody ripped the wig off his head? Now that wouldn't be something he'd want to explain at all. So reluctantly the boy allowed himself to be dragged from the deli to the isle were all the chips and snacks were held. "Hmmm let's see, what kind of snacks should we get short stack? Chips are obviously a must though!" Lavi exclaimed with a silly grin. "The name is Allen!" the white haired teen stated again in protest before sighing slightly. "I don't know… I haven't been to a party." The younger teen mumbled only to get the world's most shocked expression he has ever seen. "What!? What about a birthday party?!" He asked and Allen blinked thinking a few times before shaking his head no. "No not really I have only had a birthday party with Mana and myself."

"Ah man that really is a bummer." Lavi stated with a frown before eyeing the smaller boy. "Well now you get to say you officially have been to one or well you will at least have gone to a party! And not just any party, a bookmen Lavi special! You're so lucky!" _He's awfully full of himself… _Allen thought with a slight sigh only to get his thoughts interrupted by a scowling voice. "Who the hell is the moyashi?" the voice asked and Allen slowly turned his head at See a tall Japanese man with his long hair pulled up into a pony tail. Beside him was a Chinese girl who looked at the male in a scolding manor. "Kanada be nice!" She stated and the boy looked away. "Che…" was his only one word reply. However it wasn't a reply as much as it was a sound of annoyance.

"Sorry about Kanda, I'm Lenalee." The long haired female spoke looking at Allen. "Um… It's ok." He replied blinking abit. _Who are these people? _

It was then Lavi released Allen from his death grip "Yu! Lenalee! There you are! Don't go ditching me like that it's not cool man!" the male complained. The samurai looking elder male shot his head in the hyper one's direction giving a bone chilling glare with his deep colored eyes "Don't call me that!" If looks could kill, Lavi would be dead by now. "Well Lavi you're the one who darted off without telling us were you were going. Also, who's your new friend?" The Chinese female asked still smiling. "This is Allen! He's only in town for a little while and I figured he needed some awesome friends! And me being my amazing self I thought that he could come to our party and get to know some other awesome people!" the red head chirped with a bright grin. "More like kidnapped me…" Allen mumbled under his breath. "Awe, don't be like that short stack!" Lavi cooed only to receive a small glare from the shorter teen. "The name is Allen!" he replied with a more agitated tone then needed.

The Chinese woman was clearly un aware of their bickering since she continued on the conversation like the small quarrel hadn't even occurred right in front of her. "Oh so your new here then? Well As I said my name is Lenalee and the one next to me is Kanada!" She stated in a kind fashion. "Sorry about Lavi, he gets a little too excited at times so if he forced you into anything I apologize." The words were sweet sounding as she smiled kindly at the now black haired Allen walker. "Um…. It's fine." Allen replied unable to fully process the words he had just said, since he practically just agreed that it was _ok_ to drag him around the store gathering things for a party he didn't even want to attend.

Now that the commotion had finally died down, Allen managed to get a better look at his three 'kidnapers'.

Lenalee was a beautiful young woman; she had soft lightly tanned skin and deep greenish colored hair that was long and put up in pigtails. Her eyes were a deep purple color and thick long eyelashes framed the upper eyelid drawing most of your attention to her eyes. She was fairly tall even without the high heels she was currently sporting. Her outfit was consisting of a black mini skirt with white ruffles along the sides of her hips that cascaded downward in design. A simple black t-shirt was her top of choice with the words 'Peace' written on it with a fancy script. Her shoes were long going just above the knee and were also black with white pinstripes along it. All and all this female seemed to be the safest and easiest to get along with of the three.

Kanda on the other hand was tall with slim facial features. His eyes were, what appeared to be, coal black and slightly narrowed. Skin tone was also rather similar to Lenalee's much to Allen's surprise. He had long deep blue hair which was put up into a high raised pony tail, all except for a nice chunk of hair that he liked to keep other both shoulders. Oddly enough he wore a black and white trench coat and black jeans; under the coat was a light gray top and black Nike's. Apparently these people like sporting off black and white clothing, not that Allen could really talk. So far the Japanese male was obviously the one to watch out for out of everyone in this group, since he looked as if he could kill anyone without even batting an eyelash. Although Allen did make a mental note that if Kanada had his hair down he probably would look like a girl.

Last but not least was Lavi. The taller male had a mass of unruly red hair that stuck out in places before flopping over to one side of his face. His hair was pulled up by a black and green head band that looked as if it was growing scales. _Alligator_ _scales more than likely_. Was the very thought that came through the white haired boys mind as he examined it. On top of that the teenager had small hoop earrings in each ear and an eye patch draped over the right eye. He was very handsome in the face with everything that could drive a girl, or man, to swoon. The one feature that struck Allen's fascination the most was the one visible emerald green eye. It was be his definition, beautiful. It reflected the light perfectly making its beautiful green shine even more and even reflected his surroundings. Heck, even Allen could see himself in the one eye of the handsome red headed male. His clothing consisted of a white plain shirt and a half a jacket. And by half a jacket he meant it ended were the males ribcage ended. It was also unzipped to reveal the males white under shirt. It was black with white decorative lines covering it. His pants were odd as well; each pant leg was a different color. The left pant leg was white and the right one was black. A pair of white and black near knee length boots covered p the bottom half of pants. Lastly he had on an old worn out orange scarf wrapped around his neck. The bottom of which had many holes in it adding to the feeling he's had it for a while. He would admit Lavi was very handsome.

Allen was snapped out of stare when Lavi spoke up leaning in close to the younger's face. "Whatcha staring at short stack? Find something you like?" He asked with a suggestive wiggle of his red eyebrow.

"The name is Allen and no I haven't." Allen dead panned with a small embarrassed blush due to being caught in his observant gaze. A shrug was all he received in reply from the red head before he went back to bugging the Japanese male about something. However the conversation wasn't important enough for Allen to pay attention to so he simply began to tune them out. Instead he was looking for some kind of escape route, hoping to sneak out before they noticed he was gone. However after close examination of all the exit routes he found that no matter where he went he was sure the energetic red head would get to him first before he had a chance to leave the isle. So we was forced to participate in the snack collecting for the party, being pulled in every direction by the red head to go to a different isle and pick out what he thought would be best for the party. Which mostly just consisted of Allen nodding his head in agreement to whatever Lavi picked out.

After several hours in the store they finally wheeled their cart (which Lenalee decided to get seeing Allen couldn't hold any more snacks in his hands) into the checkout lane. Lavi was playfully arguing with Kanda who was returning the retorts in a less playful manor. More like as, if you keep this up your about to lose your head, kind of a manor. Lenalee was texting her brother who was freaking out about her being out and about with boys. Allen on the other hand found other means to entertain himself. Such as looking at the candy in the checkout lane and observing the covers of all the magazines. Though this only occupied him until it was their turn to start ringing up their groceries, Allen adverted his gaze from the stacks of food rolling onto the conveyor belt and looked around for anything else to catch his interest.

What he found was the board that held all the profiles of missing children. It was plastered in many papers from all over containing faces of stolen, lost, or run away kids. Of course Allen was on the sort list of kids who actually didn't want to be found. There he found an old faded poster; on it was his picture form several years ago. 'Lost child, white hair and silver eyes, contact Cross at xxx-xxx-xxxx if you have any knowledge on the kid's whereabouts. Responds to Allen Walker' was how it read. On top of that it had a fairly accurate 'age progression' picture of how he should currently look. If the young teenager didn't had on the makeup, wig, and contacts he would have been found out a long time ago.

The male was so busy staring at the old poster of him that he hadn't noticed the red head leaning over his shoulder to get a better view of what he was reading. "Pretty sad huh? All toughs' kids must be pretty frightened. Hey! Look one of them has your name 'Allen' huh. Guess Allen is a pretty popular name." He stated causing Allen to jump and accidently whack Lavi in the jaw, hard, with his shoulder. The red head stumble backwards rubbing the sore spot gently "A-ah, sorry Lavi, but you shouldn't stand that close to somebody when they don't know you are there." The white haired male spoke quickly with an apologetic bow. _That was a close one though…. He almost figured it _out the white haired male thought. Kanda gave a small pleased smirk that the baka usagi had gotten injured. "It's okay little buddy! I deserved that one." He stated laughing a bit.

It was then Lenalee came up to them rolling the cart now filled with their groceries all tucked away in plastic bags. "Well shall we get going? We still have to set up for the party." She stated smiling sweetly. "Alright! Let's go little buddy! He chirped before slinging Allen into yet another head lock and proceeded to drag the unsuspecting male away yet again.

_Today is going to be a VERY long day._

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry about this chapter, I am sick so my mind is not working properly. Anyways, thank to all who reviewed the first chapter and to everyone for followed or faved! I'm so glad you like the story concept! I plan to write more later and such when my mind isn't a pile of mush and when the room is not spinning. Aha. Also I want to write another Laven Fanfiction, no I will not be publishing it until either '<strong>**My pet the neko' ****or this one is completed. However I wanted your opinion on which one I should write because I have two ideas. I will be working on this other fanfic idea while working on these, if I manage to write everything and complete it before one of my two current fanfictions are done, I will post it.**

**idea 1. Lavi has always had a weak spot for strip clubs or anything really requiring women to dress up in skimpy clothing. But when he goes to a bar known as "The Akuma" he meets an enchanting white haired dancer and singer. But what he wasn't expecting to find out the she is a HE! Allen Walker to be exact, a poor unfortunate 19 year old who is still chained to his guardian Cross who is forcing him to put on shows at an erotic bar for the means of earring money, all while pretending to be a female. He also had to deal with the Earl, the owner of the club who has his sights set on the caged angel for his own personal reasons. Despite finding out Allen is actually a boy, the red head is head over heels and plans to do everything he can to get his new founded white haired angel out of there.**

**Idea 2. The war is finally over for the black order, they have won agents the earl and the noah clan. They also managed to find a drug that allows their favorite exorcist, Allen walker, to suppress the 14**

**th**** Noah as long as he takes the medication. But with the war now over Lavi has to say farewell to his friends and a certain white haired male he's grown to love which he finds is not easy in the slightest. Four months later 'Lavi' is still having trouble letting go of his persona when they get word that they must return to the black order to record something much more interesting in history then the current war that are investigating. Upon arrival Lavi is horrified to find out that Allen has been taken over by Neath, that last known surviving Noah. Lavi is determined to go after Allen and save him from the Noah before it's too late.**

**So yeah, these are my two ideas, let me know what you, the reader, would like to read the most! Thanks for reading! I do not own D gray men.**


End file.
